The War of the Solar Eclipse
Part I - The Summoning The story starts when [[Tem]] was sent as an ambassador of the [[Southern Tempire]] to the Dark World in order to sign a peace treaty. Unfortunately, when she got to the King of Spade's castle, she didn't know how to work the elevator, and brought it down to the lowest floor in the castle. Here she found the door to Jevil's prison of freedom. After she talked to Jevil, he realized what kind of person he was dealing with. Jevil told Temmie that he had candy on the other side of the door, and she used her Goddess powers to destroy the sealed door and free Jevil. To her disappointment, there was no candy on the other side of the door. Jevil followed Temmie back to her Tempire after the peace meeting and took Tem's egg from its throne at the Tem Temple. He threatened to throw it into the [[Sea of Nekark]] should she oppose him. Tem gave up her throne and gave Jevil the Crown of Enlighteningedment, marking him as the new Emperor of the Southern Tempire. Jevil then thanked Temmie and dropped her egg anyway. Tem jumped into the ocean after it, leaving the entire Tempire up for grabs. Jevil siezed the throne and re-painted Temmie's blue and yellow pyramid purple and red, adorning it with spades. He stole Tem's "Demon Summoning for Whoever are Dumber than Dummies" book from her dresser and approaced the Statue of Tem where [[Skodwarde|Skodwarde's]] rotten corpse supposedly was stored. Jevil noticed an inscription Claus had made at the base of the statue: ''"Here lies poor old Skodwarde, sad as it be,'' ''yet he's still alive in our worst memories.'' ''Here lies poor old Skodwarde, for eternity,'' ''Until some knucklehead decides to set him free."'' Jevil ignored Claus's irreverent warnings and summoned Skodwarde. The statue broke open, and from its shattered head, Skodwarde emerged, alive and just as not unsure as ever. Jevil sent Skodwarde to revive [[Squadward|Squadward's]] inky patty factory at the bottom of the Sea of Nekark, and so he did, but in doing so he revived Squadward, who shambled from the briny depths of Bikini Bottom to the Southern Tempire, intent on taking the throne. He wanted to finish [[Squadward's Calamity|his magnum opus]]. Meanwhile, Jevil eagerly read that every time a solar eclipse happened, you have a chance to summon the god of keyboards, Mario's floating head. Jevil reversed the world's orbit and sped it up in order to make a solar eclipse happen and summon this demon lord as soon as possible. Jevil prepared an army to take over more land, and put [[Bratty]] into the [[dragonless dungeon|Dragonless Dungeon]] and forcefully shoved multiple Inky Patties down [[Catty|Catty's]] throat in order to brainwash her and turn her into his empress. Meanwhile, in the ocean, Temmie couldn't catch up to her sinking egg, when she saw something floating in the open water. It seemed to be a tower on a floating rock, with Skodwarde's head on top. The words "does this look unsure to you" were displayed on brightly colored signs throughout the building. This was Skodwarde Tower, the largest Inky Patty factory to date. When Tem went inside, she saw thousands of enslaved Inklings turning an inky purple substance in a massive tube into Inky Patties. The Inklings caught sight of [[Tem|Temmie]], and she had to run up a spiral staircase around the tube. Inklings got her completely covered in ink and paint, and when Temmie reached the top of the tower, she was covered in a thick purple coating of ooze. She then saw what Squadward's Ink was made of. Many clones of the great Orang were shredded and put into the ink, as well as animal remains, shampoo, and coconut oil. The Inkling finally cornered Tem above the ink tower, and Tem didn't know what to do. She ran the only way she didn't see Inklings, and rammed at full speed into the tube. It bagan to crack, and the entire tower started to collapse. Tem was able to catch a glimpse of [[Skodwarde]], who was previously overseeing the work done in the factory, running up a stairwell to the massive Skodwarde head on top of the tower. As Skodwarde entered it, it detatched itself from the tower and Skodwarde drove it like a submarine. Tem's body was too slow at swimming to catch up to the swimming head, so she launched her face at the ship, which hit the windshield, disorienting Skodwarde in the cockpit. Tem's body proceeded to Hijack the machine's controls and caused it to spin out of control. As it neared the rocky shores of the Tempire, the ship crashed into a reef, and Skodwarde's unconscious body washed up on shore, where Tem reunited her face and body. Skodwarde was out cold, but not dead. Unfortunately, Tem did not know this, and Skodwarde lived on. In the Tem Temple, Jevil had almost finished summoning the Giant Talking Mario Head. The solar eclipse was nearing. Squadward hobbled up the many steps of the Tem Temple to get to Jevil and sieze the throne for himself, but it was too late. Jevil looked at his brainwashed Empress as she sat mindlessly in her throne, and he watched as the moon's shadow neared the sun. Temmie watched helplessly from the beach as the total eclipse came. Jevil screamed an incantation, and the sun deformed until it created the poorly animated demon. It spoke the words: "Hmm, nice plane of existence you've got here. Can I have it?" Part II - The Demonic Struggle